Three Simple Words Redone
by WP
Summary: Can Paige be saved from evil?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I feel like the old phrase 'honey, I'm home is in order' lol. Anyway, hopefully some of you remember my series. If not click on my name and read away. Paige Halliwell is to blame for the re-writing. She made me do it. Go read her stories.

This is re-written to allow for the series to continue and I think a lot of you will like the major change. Feedback would be awesome. Have fun.

**Three Simple Words**

"I don't know what to do, Piper." Said the lost voice.  
  
"It'll be ok. There has to be a rational explanation." She reassured.  
  
"No, it's weird. It's like everything inside has changed and she won't open up."  
  
Piper sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ok, I'll just have to have it out with her."  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, it's just... so strange. I'm really lost."  
  
Piper patted Glenn on the arm, "go make yourself scarce, she'll be back soon."  
  
Glenn seemed to battle himself before quickly leaving.  
  
Piper slumped back in the sofa.  
  
Her baby sister had been acting strangely the past few weeks. She barely spent anytime with the family, she wasn't doing her share at P4, she was reading all the time and snapped at little things.  
  
Seeing something moving in the corner of her eye she stood up, "Paige?"  
  
"What?" She answered, not turning around to face her sister.  
  
"I thought we could have a little chat."  
  
"I've got some reading to do."  
  
"I don't really care, Paige. Sit down." Piper ordered.  
  
Paige grunted and finally turned around, "Screw you!"  
  
Piper was shocked, "What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"I'm sick of this authority crap!"  
  
"Has something happened? Did I say or do something to hurt you?"  
  
"God, It's always about you isn't it?" Paige said as she moved closer to Piper.  
  
Piper was visibly hurt by Paige's words, "Paige, stop this. What is going on with you?"  
  
"Liberation, Piper. I'm sick of being so weak, such a punch bag. That's the difference between us."  
  
Piper was speechless, what was going on with her sister? This was more than pissed off.  
  
"Got know sisterly comeback? That's gotta be a first. I always wondered where you got the self assurance to make so many condescending remarks."  
  
Piper's face showed more hurt than anyone could think possible.  
  
"You're not perfect either." She said quietly.  
  
"What do you know?! Were you ever once there?! No!" Paige shouted, becoming increasingly pissed off.  
  
"So that's it. You're having a 'you were never there' relapse? Get over it Paige! We weren't there, but bitching about it can't change that."  
  
Paige felt some force inside telling her to slap her sister. She didn't ignore that feeling as she struck Piper hard across the cheek.  
  
Piper held a hand to her stinging cheek and looked at Paige with shock and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Know what? That felt good."  
  
Piper felt instinct take over as she straightened up and threw out her hands, freezing the room and in turn, Paige.  
  
Piper was shocked to see her baby sister frozen, that meant she was evil.  
  
Paige fought threw Piper's freeze and shook it off.  
  
"Uh oh. Busted." She said sarcastically as she sucker punched Piper.  
  
Piper fell to the floor holding her now bloody nose.  
  
Paige took the opportunity to kick Piper while she was down.  
  
The grunts of pain gave her such an adrenaline rush she needed more.  
  
Picking Piper off the floor she launched her into the wall, causing an unhealthy thud.  
  
Piper held her stomach, trying to fight off the nothing. Looking up she saw the malice grin on Paige's face.  
  
She had to keep telling herself it wasn't Paige. She was evil. She had to be possessed.  
  
As Paige came for her again she wanted nothing more than to blow her up but Paige was still in there somewhere.  
  
"You're pretty weak for being a charmed one." She aid with a laugh.  
  
"Paige, fight it. Please."  
  
"hmm... nah."  
  
Paige again lifted Piper clean off the floor but this time by the throat.  
  
Piper gagged as she struggled to get any air.  
  
Piper lashed out and managed to kick Paige's knee, causing her to drop Piper.  
  
She sucked in air and began breathing heavily.  
  
"You Bitch! That really hurt!" Paige complained as she began kicking Piper, over and over.  
  
As her leg began to hurt a little too much she stopped. Looking down at the mess she used to call a sister she 'orbed' out. 


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

Phoebe strolled into the manor after a meeting with Elise. It'd been a pretty average, boring day but as she saw her big sister unconscious on the floor she knew it was going to turn out to be pretty eventful.  
  
Running over to Piper she stopped short in shock at the site of her sister.  
  
Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, her leg was bent in the most unnatural position with blood seeping through her jeans. There was a trail of blood for all of a metre.  
  
Phoebe felt the burning in her eyes when she realised Piper had tried to drag herself across the floor to get help.

Reaching out a shaky hand to her battered sisters neck she checked for a pulse.  
  
The lump in her throat got bigger as she struggled to feel a weak thud.  
  
Phoebe eased Piper's head into her lap and stroked her hair.  
  
"Prue! Leo! Paige! Someone!" She yelled at the ceiling.  
  
Laying a gentle kiss on Piper's forehead she whispered, "Stay with me, sweetie. Just hang on a little more," She begged.  
  
Leo orbed in a few feet away and Prue followed second's later.  
  
Rushing forward Leo summoned his power and surrounded Piper with the warm yellow glow.  
  
Prue stood in the same place she orbed in, paralysed with fear.  
  
"Leo?" Phoebe asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
Leo nodded, "It's working. What the hell happened?"  
  
"I- I don't know. I came home and found her like this." Phoebe said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Prue finally joined her sisters and brother in law, placing her hands over Piper she helped make short work of the healing.  
  
Piper's eyes flickered open as she drew in a sharp breath.  
  
Phoebe kept hold of Piper to assure her she was safe while Leo and Prue still sat at her side.  
  
"Piper? Are you ok?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper looked at him with such pain in her eyes he felt like he had died inside. Tears began to cascade from her eyes.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" Phoebe asked, fearing the worst.  
  
Piper broke free of her little sister's grasp and sat up, knee's to her chest.  
  
"She hit me, she kept hitting me. But Paige..."  
  
"Piper, did this thing hurt Paige? Did it take her?" Prue demanded, needing to know that her baby sister was safe.  
  
Piper shook her head, "It took her... Trapped her inside." Piper said cryptically.  
  
"Piper, tell us exactly what happened." Phoebe said gently.  
  
Leo, meanwhile, tried to sense Paige, his heart sinking when he couldn't.  
  
Piper pulled herself together and started at the beginning.  
  
"Glenn was worried about Paige. I said I would talk to her, make sure she was ok. When she came in she was so short tempered. She started to say horrible things. She called me weak. Said I didn't know her because I was never there. Then she slapped me. I... I froze her and it worked, for a few seconds. Then she started punching me, kicking me, choking me. She wouldn't stop." Piper's voice broke as she dissolved to tears.  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around his distraught wife and held her.  
  
"Go and get Ender from school. I'll calm Piper down and start on how we can fix this." He told them.  
  
Prue ran her hand down Piper's cheek and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Prue took Phoebe by the hand and they left the manor, both lost in thoughts of fear.  
  
Prue walked threw the all too familiar halls of Baker High.  
  
She had spent so much time making sure she fitted in, that she wasn't teased as the freak or the orphan. She made sure know one would ever dare.  
  
And that was wasted time, she gained no one from that time.  
  
Opening the door to the music room she looked Ender in the eyes.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
Ender held his aunts gaze for a second, seeing the distress in her eyes he grabbed his bag and guitar then looked to his friends, "Later."  
  
Following his aunt they walked threw the halls.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"It's Paige. I think she's possessed."  
  
Ender sighed but said no more as they both got in the car.  
  
Phoebe turned around as Prue started the car.  
  
"Did Prue fill you in?" She asked him.  
  
"Aunt Paige has gone evil." he said simply.  
  
Phoebe nodded sadly, "she almost killed your mom."  
  
Ender's eyes went wide, "What?!"  
  
"She's ok, just tread carefully back home. She's pretty upset." Phoebe warned.  
  
Prue stared out at the deserted road, it a few hours till rush hour, everyone was too busy with his or her lives to be driving.  
  
As she rounded the corner, Paige stood in the middle of the road, hand raised. She flickered her wrist and sent the car full speed into a wall.  
  
Paige laughed before leaving the scene.  
  
Ender groaned and put a hand to his bleeding head. Quickly coming to his senses he took his seatbelt off and looked to the front.  
  
What he saw shook him to the bone.  
  
His aunt Phoebe was bleeding heavily from a massive cut on her head. There was blood slatted against the windscreen where she had struck it. She didn't have a seatbelt on. He couldn't bring himself to look for a rise and fall of her chest.  
  
Prue began to move though.  
  
"Aunt Prue? Are you ok?"  
  
Prue lifted her head from the steering wheel and looked around, seeing Phoebe, her little sister, unconscious and obviously in bad shape. It was like one of those 'drive safe' adverts.Climbing clumsily from the car she hobbled to the passenger side and opened Ender's door and helped him out. His leg was slashed badly, maybe broken but she didn't have time to heal him yet so she helped him out of the back seat and eased him to the ground away from the car.   
  
Prue soon turned back, intent on getting Phoebe but before she could move the Jeep exploded in flames. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Aunt and Nephew orbed into the hall of the manor, both distraught.  
  
Ender eased his aunt's head from his shoulder and began to heal the nasty gash on her head and the countless scrapes and bruises. But what caused the most pain he could never heal with magic.  
  
Prue looked at him, her ice blue eyes more an intense than he had ever seen.  
  
If she had said something in that moment he may have been calmed, soothed but the silent stare made him tremble.  
  
Piper and Leo broke up the unspoken conversation as Leo asked, "What happened this time?"  
  
Prue unceremoniously scrabbled to her feet and threw herself into Piper's arms, sobbing.  
  
"Dad?" Leo looked down to the owner of the small voice.  
  
He felt something new inside, something that caught him off guard like a punch in the stomach: fatherly instinct.  
  
He enveloped his son in an embrace of love. Letting his healing power flow through their connection.  
  
Ender broke down and buried his head in his dad's shoulder.  
  
Piper pulled back, already knowing what had happened but needed some verbal verification.  
  
"She's gone." Prue choked out with the heavy pain of guilt lacing her voice.  
  
Piper's cries matched Prue's as she held on to her sister for dear life.  
  
Leo orbed back into the manor with his soon to be brother-in-law.  
  
The sight of his wife, son and sister broke his heart. The pain he could feel from his charges was immense.  
  
Ender paced the room while Prue held Piper.  
  
Glenn ran his hand over his head, "It's true... Oh god, do you have to kill her?"  
  
Prue stormed towards Glenn, "She's our sister! How can you even ask that!" She said angrily.  
  
Leo put his arm around Prue and led her back to Piper. "We'll figure something out." He promised as he looked at his wife.  
  
Piper was staring off into space completely blocking out the pain around her.  
  
Kissing her forehead he wished he could heal emotional pain.  
  
Glenn was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his new found nephews strained voice.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"You don't have a choice." Glenn stated with less sympathy than he meant. "None of us want to be here, but this is happening and you have to deal and do whatever you have to. Know matter how hard it is."  
  
Ender took a moment to process what his uncle said then he pulled himself together. "You're right. We have to save aunt Paige... we have to fix this."  
  
"Awww, wasn't that sweet? A little pep talk and your all gun hoe." Said the sadistic voice.  
  
Glenn felt sick. He could see straight away that wasn't his Paige.  
  
"Paige, fight it. I know you're in there somewhere." Glenn pleaded.  
  
Paige's face contorted into a huge grin. "You have know idea how funny that is. There isn't two of us. Just me. I just see things clearer now."  
  
Leo told Prue and Piper to stay where they were while he went out to the hall to join the rest.  
  
"Paige, what happened to you?" The Whitelighter asked in disgust.  
  
"Enlightenment." She stated simply. "Tell Phoebe how fun it was to kill her when you see her."  
  
Paige then threw 3 dark blue orbs at Ender, Leo and Glenn. They soaked into there skin and blocked up every or aphis with a tar like substance.  
  
Prue and Piper watched on in horror as each man withered, suffocated with there eyes bulging from there sockets, expired.  
  
Paige looked towards her sisters turned play toys.  
  
"Don't worry, there's enough darklighter poison there to kill them 10 times over." She said directly to Piper before 'orbing' out with black orbs.  
  
"NO! YOU COME BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Piper screamed towards the spot her evil sister had been.  
  
Prue numbly took Piper's hand and orbed them to the attic where she could swear she could still hear Paige's sinister laugh.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Prue flicked through the BOS violently.  
  
Her little sister... only sister, that wasn't dead or evil, was shaking in the chair.  
  
Shock was the only explanation. She showed no acknowledgment of the world around her.  
Of course not, she had just watched 2/3's of her family die.  
  
Prue sighed; she knew what they had to decide what to do about Paige - and quick.  
  
Taking a seat next to Piper, Prue took her sisters trembling hands.  
  
"Pipe?"  
  
No Response.  
  
"Honey, I know you're listening. We need to decide what to do... about Paige."  
  
Piper's sturdy exterior faltered.  
  
"I can't decide this alone." Prue said honestly.  
  
"I want to kill what's corrupting her." Piper said through gritted teeth.  
  
Prue let out a breath of relief. Thank god she didn't want to kill Paige.  
  
The eldest stroked Piper's hair. "First we need to find out what's doing this to her, possession of otherwise."  
  
"The crystals." Piper blurted out.  
  
Prue nodded. "That should buy us enough time."  
  
"Good is so lame." Paige commented.  
  
Prue and Piper's heads shot up. Paige stood in the attic. Ender held limply above the floor by some invisible force.  
  
Piper seethed at that moment as she avoided looking at her dead son.  
  
He was turning blue, cold to the touch no doubt.   
  
His eyes still bulged, blood trickling from them like tears.   
  
His mouth, ears and nostrils still blocked by the black solid.  
  
Prue stood up, protectively blocking Piper.  
  
"You know it's amazing how many ways you can mutilate a copse. You should really check out my work with the men downstairs. Its great to have the power to flay, remove, gauge... whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Leave." Prue ordered.  
  
Paige pouted, "awww, don't spoil my fun."  
  
She raised her arms and Ender's body burst into flames.  
  
Piper whimpered behind Prue, who's protective instinct was in full drive. Using her telekinesis, she threw the crystals around Paige.  
  
Her baby sister was surrounded by an electrical force field.  
  
The burnt body of her nephew fell to the floor, blackened and smouldering.  
  
The stench of burned flesh caused the bile to rise in her throat.  
  
Prue ran to the book, searching for some spell to stop the evil rampage of Paige.  
  
Piper gave a death glare to the imprisoned sister and picked up their athame.  
  
Standing a couple of meters away she considered many things but all came back to: Kill or not to Kill.  
  
Neither Halliwell noticed as the electrical wall around Paige began to flow into her. She was sucking the power from the crystals. As they ran out she stumbled.  
  
"You have got to try that! What a rush. But maybe a next life for you..." She grinned.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

The athame sailed across the attic, hitting its target with force.  
  
The expected blood diffusing threw her clothing never came.  
  
No blood, No gore, No screaming in agony.  
  
Paige pulled the blade from her stomach with a twisted smile.  
  
"You know, that really tickled. But here's a tip pippy: I'm over the mortal coil. No death for me! You see I'm stronger than you. I'm part charmed one, part whitelighter and then add evil over that and you get a pretty powerful and awesome entity... me."  
  
Piper held Paige's stare. How could that be her sister? It was just wrong.  
  
"We'll find some way to stop you." Prue said rigidly.  
  
Paige sighed dramatically then threw out her hands sending a stream of electricity into Piper.  
  
Prue watched on in shock as Piper convulsed and screamed. Paige wasn't letting up. Tackling her to the ground finally cut off the connection.  
  
Prue pushed herself up and looked over to Piper. She was deadly still. Scrambling to her side she became more alarmed by the line of blood that ran from her sister's ear.  
  
"Piper??" she asked frantically as she pressed two fingers to her neck.  
  
Letting her breath catch in her throat she whispered, "no."  
  
Paige climbed to her feet and dusted herself off. "Idiot, I've got a friction burn now."  
  
Prue looked up at Paige with tears in her eyes, "She's dead."  
  
"Boo-Hoo." Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you feel anything?! What are you? Why did you take her?!" Prue asked in rage.  
  
Paige threw up her hands in frustration, "Hello! Evil now! Did you not get the fact that I murdered your family??"  
  
Prue gave her the same blank stare.  
  
Paige sighed and summoned the athame before stepping forward and ramming it into her sister's abdomen.  
  
"That make it clearer?" She asked pulling the athame out.  
  
Prue grasped her stomach as she fell to the attic floor next to Piper. She was aware she was going to die. What did she want to be her last words? Finding the strength from somewhere deep down she looked up at her sister.  
  
"I... love you."  
  
Bam! Something in Paige broke. As the darkness lifted from her soul her eyes welled up.  
  
What had she done?  
  
Looking around he saw one char grilled nephew and two dead sisters, Prue's blue stare still on her.  
  
Falling to her knee's her mind was flooded of visions of pain, grief and plain out evil.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Her grief blocked vision cleared to show the faces of the very people she killed.  
  
They kept flooding her mind, increasing the agonising pain in her heart.  
  
Closing her eyes she saw their dead and mutilated bodies.  
  
The buzzing in her ears gave in as she stated to hear her own cries followed by voices. Whispering.  
  
She deserved this.  
  
She killed her family; least they could do was haunt her.  
  
They were touching her now. She could feel their hands on her shoulders, on her face. God, they were warm. Shouldn't they chill her to her evil bones?  
  
Someone... Someone was kissing her. And it wasn't bad or violent... It was Glenn she could taste him. It was a gentle Glenn kiss.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes they were all still there. Glenn closest then Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo. And someone else: a woman with red hair kind of like her own.

'Someone extra but some missing.' She thought.  
  
Where was Ender?  
  
Finally the images and sound began to synchronise.   
  
"Paige? Talk to us?" Glenn asked.  
  
She pushed herself further into the sofa.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
"I... You're... Why?" She stuttered hoarsely.  
  
Prue's turn to step up.  
  
"It's ok. You're home now. There was a... demon problem. Do you remember the demon that stabbed you with its spike?" Prue asked softly trying not to freak her little sister out further.  
  
Paige slowly nodded.  
  
"Well, this demon had a venom which caused you to see... experience stuff that you're scared of. But whatever it was, it wasn't real. Ok?" Prue said as she reached out to touch Paige's hand.  
  
Paige looked down at Prue's hand on top of hers. She stabbed... Killed her big sister and she forgave her with her last words. She stopped the evil with those three simple words and here she was again. With love in her eyes and reassuring touch after Paige had shoved a blade into her flesh and threw her veins..  
  
A quiet whimper escaped her as she pulled back from them all again.  
  
Quickly she thought about what Prue had told her... But Ender... was he all part of her imagination?? Or did she really kill him and everyone else managed to get back but him?  
  
"Did... Are you lying? He's not here so I really did do all that didn't I? Oh god."

"Who's not here, honey?" Prue asked trying to keep her tone as soft as possible.

"Ender, he's still dead."

Everyone shared frowns and confused shrugged.

Glenn decided to step forward and perched beside his fiancé. "Honey, who's Ender?"

"Your nephew!" She shouted. Could they really not know their own family member?

Glenn's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "I... we don't have a nephew yet, sweetie."

"I've barely even got a bump yet." Piper added as she tried to give her little sister a comforting smile.

Paige felt herself becoming increasingly freaked out. Ender wasn't real? He was just part of some demon induced hallucination she had lived in. But it was real. She could still feel it. That world that was so cruel. She could smell burning flesh and the blood of her family on her hand, burning into her like acid.

She quickly got to her feet and stumbled out of the room mumbling about needing to think.

All 5 fought the urge to follow her as they watched her walk downstairs. Each understood that she needed a few minutes to let everything sink in.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Paige went out into the back yard feeling completely suffocated by the house.

It took her a minute to realise she wasn't alone. There was a red head smiling awkwardly at her. Normally she'd be on guard but it was overly obvious whoever she was, she was good. No freaky demon vibe came from her.

"Hey, I'm Willow. Rosenberg." She said reaching out her hand.

"Good to finally meet you." She said shaking her hand. They'd spoke on the phone a few times after her resurrection.

"You too." Willow added with a grin. "Sorry it had to be uhh... such nasty circumstances."

"So, the demon that done this to me. You've faced him before too?"

"One like it yeah." When Paige didn't say anything she found herself continuing, "Buffy got all freaked by it. She was in this asylum and her dead mum and no show dad were there, all coupley again. She really got the wiggins. Even tried to let the demon kill us."

Paige's face screwed up at the mention of murder. It didn't go unnoticed by Willow.

"What was it like for you?" She asked softly.

Paige shook her head. "I was evil. Really evil."

"Ah. Make with the flaying?"

Paige looked up at her shocked but comforted, she nodded. "Among other things. I murdered my family, I tortured them." The last part came out as barely a whisper.

Willow felt deep sympathy for the similarly red headed witch. "I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to lose your family, to kill."

"How?" It didn't come out accusingly, just curiously.

"I live on a hellmouth, I've lost a lot of people. People I love. My soul mate was killed last year. So I lost it and flayed the guy who killed her. I hurt everyone around me. So, I get how you feel." Willow explained.

Paige took a minute to process what Willow told her. Could the innocent looking girl really be capable of murder?

"How do you deal?" She asked eventually.

Willow sighed. "I don't know. I wish I did. I just try not to go all black eyed and veiny again." She looked directly at Paige. "You have to let it go, let it be nothing but a nightmare. You're family are right in there, worried sick. You didn't hurt any of them."

Paige understood that and knowing that Willow had been through so much worse and it was overly real put it perspective. But she still felt like shit.

"I had a nephew in that place. He was from the future, 15 years old. He was just as I always imagined Piper's kid to be. I killed him horribly. Then I mutilated his dead body in front of Prue and Piper. I wake up and he's not here."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Willow wasn't sure what to say after that. Instead they just sat in silence.

Prue came out into the garden and approached the two sullen women. "Willow, there's a guy at the door, says he's your ride." Prue frowned. "Then he laughed and said not that kind of ride cause you're a lesbian."

Willow blushed. "That's Xander. He's got this habit of making really stupid jokes. Sorry."

"It's ok. Phoebe seemed to think he was cute. You should probably get through there, she's been looking for a non demonic guy for a while."

"So has he." The redhead informed. "Anyway, I hope you get less other worldly soon." Willow said to Paige who just nodded.

"Thanks for everything." Paige said.

Willow headed inside but not before saying, "You know where we are if you ever need any help."

Prue watched her leave and quickly sat down beside her baby sister. She looked her over. Physically she was fine but her eyes told it all. She was losing patience with their life, losing hope in their fight. Prue took Paige's hand and said the only thing she thought would make it better.

"I love you."

Paige knew she meant it, she could see in her eyes. That's what hurt more. She pulled away and stood up.

"I-I just need some time alone. To think." She turned and walked off while Prue barely had time to react. She turned around and said. "I love you too." Before she was just gone and Prue was left alone in the yard.


End file.
